


Никто не слышит

by Sorca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca





	Никто не слышит

Хорошо, никто не слышит, как я ною!  
Есть у меня в характере такой косяк.  
Могу удариться, кружась по комнате юлою  
И плачу, мол, чего у всех не так!

Хорошо, никто не слышит, как я вою.  
Я на пол сяду и как закричу,  
Что рвутся чувства все мои на волю  
И там преграды им любые по плечу.

Хорошо, никто не слышит, как я плачу,  
Как на куски рвёт душу мою боль  
И почему же вновь лжецам я доверяю  
Вот, видимо, мозгов у мня ноль...

Хорошо, никто не видит и не слышит  
Мои все чувства, чем вообще живу,  
Кому кричу я, бегая по крыше  
И чьей душой я бесконечно дорожу.


End file.
